Prompts Lorne & Parrish  English
by Jersey07
Summary: Variable ficlets and prompts about Lorne/Parrish. Rated M to be sure.
1. Accidental Nudity

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing : **Lorne/Parrish

**Genre:** Slash, fluff, romance.

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. I'm not earning any money.

**Notes:** I've been writing this with the prospect of posting it on a LJ community. I am not accustomed to write in English. So I'd like to have your opinion guys. Thanks! There is slight nudity, nothing too graphic.

**Accidental nudity.**

Lorne always wondered about Parrish since he met him. There was something about the guy the Major couldn't quite define. Something catching the eye.

It wasn't only physical. Parrish was one of a kind. The first time Lorne had any contact with him, he was rambling about a very peculiar species of plant the Major never saw nor heard before. Not that he ever was particularly interested in botany, anyway. But the moment Parrish started talking, Lorne decided plants were his new favorite topic.

The Major always went to Parrish whenever he felt distressed or sad. There was nothing better than hearing the botanist talk about his new discoveries, delightfully smiling, filled with joy as he tells Lorne about ferns and wild dahlias. Lorne often found himself sitting at Parrish's desk, chin propped on his hand, drinking every word coming out the scientist's very desirable lips. He often wondered if the botanist had any clue as why he was contemplating him that way, and how beautiful he was. Sometimes, he caught Parrish blushing but he thought it was only because of the attention he paid him.

One evening, after a terribly hard mission, Lorne didn't even bother to take a shower. He went directly to Parrish's greenhouse, knowing the botanist would be there. The guy was practically sleeping there. As expected, he found Parrish in the greenhouse, walking around the hollow tree, carefully handling a vial. He mustn't have heard him come in, because the botanist focused on what was in his hands, without paying any attention at his visitor. Lorne, not willing to bother him, walked closer silently. As he was about to announce himself, Parrish stumbled onto one of the huge roots and whatever the vial contained splashed out onto their clothes.

_-"Oh my God, Major, I'm so sorry!" _said Parrish, his hands moving frantically in the air as a crimson color was displayed on his cheeks.  
>Seeing his distress, Lorne could only chuckle at the botanist's discomfort.<br>_-"No harm done here, Parrish. Just relax" _  
>But the scientist didn't relax. In fact, his cheeks became redder and, as he bit his lower lip, Lorne thought he never saw anything more exquisite.<br>_-"Well... this thing is pretty gooey. It'll be hard to take it off of our clothes..."_ he didn't dare say anything else but he wouldn't look at Lorne in the eye, which gave the Major all the information he needed.  
><em>-"Yeah, so we better take them off..."<em> and before he could finish his sentence, Parrish shot him a look Lorne never saw him wearing before. _"... and put on something else. Do you have some plain clothes in here?"_ he asked, unsure as Parrish kept remaining silent. After a few seconds, the botanist snapped and answered him.  
><em>-"Yes, I have some jeans and t-shirt. Though I don't know if the size will suit you... maybe you'd like to go back to your quarters to change?" <em>Parrish said while taking a pair of jeans and a green shirt from his locker. Lorne chuckled at that.  
><em>-"Yeah and cross Atlantis's hallway stark naked? I'm sure some people will appreciate it." <em>  
><em>-"No doubt some would..." <em>murmured the botanist, giving him a cheeky smile. Lorne didn't quite know what to think of it. Parrish would go from shy to sly in a minute, and it was very destabilizing. The Major took the clothes from Parrish's hands, a chill going down his spine as their fingers met. They rarely touched and by the way the botanist looked at him, he knew his shiver didn't go unnoticed. Shyly, Parrish gestured towards the tree, where they could change and have somewhat of privacy.

Lorne turned over, showing his back to Parrish and heard the scientist do the same thing. He began to unbutton his uniform, trying not to get this gooey thing on his fingers. As he worked on his clothes, all he could hear was ruffle of layers and buttons being popped. He thought Parrish seemed pretty busy at his task to notice him if he would peek. Surely he wanted to, was tempted to. Parrish had his back on him so how would he notice if Lorne took a look? He heard something being dropped onto the floor and couldn't resist anymore so he hovered above his shoulder and shamelessly watched Parrish strip. He couldn't help but admire the gigantic legs of the botanist, wondering how it would feel to be trapped between them. As the scientist shed off his t-shirt, Lorne carefully watched his graceful shoulders and the muscle of his back twinge. The botanist, now in his boxers _- and really, Lorne never would have guessed he was a boxer type of man -_ took the clothes he'd left on his desk. Hypnotized by his fluid and languid moves, Lorne hold his breath, afraid to move and give any indication about how he couldn't tear his eyes off the scientist. The way he bent down to pick up his clothes off from the floor was pure delight. Parrish was all length, lean and grace and so desirable Lorne only wanted to push him up against the tree and shag the heck out of him.

When Parrish finished dressing himself up and turned around, it was to find Lorne completely still, bewildered and watching him like he was World's eighth wonder. Ducking his head, clearly enjoying the attention, Parrish wet his lips before asking:  
><em>-"Why did you come here tonight, Major?" <em>  
>The botanist voice made Lorne's mind come back to Atlantis. He saw how undressed he was comparing with Parrish and blushed for having been so obvious for a moment. Or was he? There was no accusation in the scientist's voice, only curiosity. Lorne rubbed his tired face with the back of his hand.<br>_-"The day has been tough. I needed some distraction" _  
>He bit his tongue the moment words flew out of his lips. He never saw Parrish as a simple distraction and never meant for the young man to feel this way. But the scientist didn't take offense.<br>_-"Yes, so I've heard. But why here? You could have spoke to Sheppard..."_ he couldn't go any further, because Lorne cut him off in his thoughts. The Major fell he was getting closer to danger and didn't like it. Not in this case, anyway.  
><em>-"Maybe I didn't want to talk to him. Maybe I didn't want to talk at all. Maybe I just wanted YOU to talk and tell me about plants."<em>  
>Parrish seemed surprised. He never really thought Lorne would find plants interesting or spend so much time with him lately. Unless...<p>

The scientist had to know and got closer to a shirtless Lorne. When he was so close their breath could mingle, he trailed his fingers down the Major's well defined torso, earning a shudder.  
>Playfully, Parrish murmured:<br>_-"Only to hear me talk?" _  
>Ducking his head so his gaze would meet Lorne's, he saw everything he needed to know clothes would be quickly be forgotten.<br>_-"No, not only"_ answered Lorne, tilting his face so his lips could meet Parrish ones in a bruising kiss.


	2. Little Bee

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** Lorne/Parrish

**Genre**: Crackfic/AU/Fluff/Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Nothing belongs to me. I'm not making money out of it.

**Notes:** This is my second prompt written in English. I'm still feeling quite unsure about grammar and spelling, but I'm stubborn, so I keep on publishing. Hope you like it! Original prompt was _"Crack AU where Lorne is a bee and Parrish is a flower". _

***Little bee***

Lorne was bored. You might wonder how a bee could be bored, with the amount of work that has to be done within the hive.  
>He had to build fences, help his community to survive another year under the Atlantica tree. But he wasn't thrilled at doing anything.<br>McKay had been a bitch about it - but then again, McKay was always a bitch about everything, especially when it came to Lorne. They never really got along, Mckay pretending he was the smartest bee of the hive. Lorne only thought honey got to his head.

Tired of seeing his friend act apathetic, Shep' entrust him with a mission.  
><em>-"Lorne, I want you to fly to the field and find the black hydrangea. I've heard from hive n°2 this one has great pollen" <em>  
>Lorne huffed and puffed but did as was told. He just wasn't excited about it. Especially when he felt raindrops glide on his antennas. He hated to fly under the rain. Those pearls of water made his wings heavy.<p>

Already tired, he knew he wouldn't make it to the field and decided to take some rest, hoping the rain would decrease and his absence go unnoticed.  
>As he rested on a branch, his gaze came across a flower he never saw before. It wasn't just any flower. This one was gorgeous. The long rose petals were collecting raindrops, which glided to its core, making the beautiful flower extend and grow. Finally, Lorne had found something worthy enough to catch his attention. He waited until the rain stopped and decided to fly closer to it. He felt like he had to fly around it to comprehend this magnificent flower.<p>

Once he came around it, Lorne buzzed with excitement and then, heard a voice.  
>Taken aback for a few seconds, he came closer to the petals, only to hear the voice again.<br>_-"Come little bee, don't be afraid"_ said the flower to him, extending one of its petal so he could land on it.  
><em>-"You... you can talk?"<em> asked Lorne, curious and excited but also a bit afraid. The flower made a delightful sound, bending under the wind.  
><em>-"Of course I can. Have you not heard a flower talk before?" <em>it laughed, while Lorne felt warmth spread onto his bee cheeks.

Curious to hear why flowers could talk - and even sing, it told Lorne - the bee sat on one of the petals, stretching its wings and paws. The flower told him about the field, how it grew there, how it liked to be caught under a rainstorm as it made it become more magnificent. And Lorne listened to the flower talking until he realized night had dawned upon them. Lorne didn't care about the hive nor about his task being undone. He knew he had to go but wasn't resolved to leave this beautiful flower he suddenly felt so close to. But he had to leave before nightly animals came out to hunt him down.  
><em>-"I have to go"<em> he told the flower, which dropped its petals in sadness, allowing Lorne to extend his wings and fly.

As he was a few centimeters away, he heard the flower call him out:  
><em>-"I hope you come back soon, little bee!" <em>  
>Lorne smiled, ducking his head in agreement before he flew back to the hive. He didn't feel as lonely and bored as he did before.<p> 


End file.
